1. Technical Field
The present principles relate generally to data transfer and, in particular, to data transfer optimization through destination analytics and data de-duplication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transferring large quantities of data across slow or congested connections is a common challenge. This challenge will persist or even worsen if the growth in data transfer requirements exceeds the growth in bandwidth.